


don't stare at me ( you're dead )

by awkwardhesitations



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, her lore is so sad hahaha so i came up with this short thingy, it's angsty, so lylia came out lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhesitations/pseuds/awkwardhesitations
Summary: the world will witness lylia's power, and all those who have wronged her will go to hell.summary: lylia's back story but just more lengthy





	don't stare at me ( you're dead )

**Author's Note:**

> lylia is so confusing to use ahahah   
also, i read her lore and it was amazing, so i thought of this right away lol  
have fun using the new character!

lylia remembers when she was born, her parents were the only ones welcoming her. she can remember when she was still the the tender age of 6, but others used to gush about the potential for her magic. used to swoon. used to the awe. they always left the best things for her and wanted to be her friend.

but then she got accepted into the prestigous magic academy, and on all the gods lylia now swears so much she wished she wasn't. the headmaster looked at her figure with a rather disgusted gaze, half pitiful and half terrified. she hears her parents argue in the office, with all these complicated words and she's never seen mom so angry before. lylia knows her parents hold some high position in the academy, and she sees everyone bow their heads to them, so why are they not doing so now?

they returned home later in the night and lylia finds herself crying in her room. she wants to get in the academy. she really, really wants to, more than all the stuffed toys she has on her bed. her mom comes in for bedtime stories, but sees her and gathers her in her arms immediately, her fingers running through her discolored hair gently. 'am i going to get into the academy, mommy?' it's a plea, and another flood of tears overwhelms her as mom gives her this small smile and hugs her tightly. it's a promise, she remembers her mother saying. lylia returns to bed elated, but her mother quivers and sobs after she closes the door.

a few weeks later, she gets accepted. for some reason, lylia's parents don't work at the academy anymore, but they assure lylia it's fine. but she gets titled as the black witch a few days later, and her dreams crumble to dust as soon as that happens. 'little witch' follows her everywhere she goes, and her friends are no longer hers for a long time to come. it's no longer fun as she thought so, as the older she becomes, lylia realized not everything is fun and games. but she will not let her parents down, and perseveres through the lengthy two years in sheer will. bears through all the disgusted looks and name calling, all the accidental 'trip-overs' and the disappearances of her homework. 

she is given her graduation certificate very unwillingly. lylia gets to go on her own quest with others now, and lylia is rather hyped up about it. they eventually pair her up with a senior, a lightning sorceress, eudora. she tries to help her, and it's efficient. eudora's lighting bolt deals more damage, but she's soon to find out eudora suffers the backlash. she apologizes instantly, almost to kneeling, but eudora refuses. lylia sees her gaze is full of pity, as the silver-haired mage pats her head slightly, and asks her to be more careful next time. regardless, the academy isn't as forgiving as eudora. eudora's one of their elite mages after all, and lylia suffers a massive ban after that. 

after the ban is lifted, she gets to work with the rather promising mage, harley. lylia infuses her black magic in his hat, as harley wishes to reinforce the magic capacity and damage it can deal. but disaster strikes. harley gets burned rather painfully, and in the infirmary he isn't as kind as eudora. his harsh words are loud in the quiet infirmary, the 'little witch', and lylia gets another ban, longer and harsher.

she spends her time experimenting more in her lab. after all, lylia wants to strengthen her knowledge on time travel and seek out her parents again, the only home she knew. but one rather odd experiment introduces snorts into her life, a species from another world, quite extraterrestrial. she finds them loyal to her every command, hundreds and thousand of them residing wherever she goes.

lylia feels at home. and as she opens the door to her lab, watching the black puffs fly out, lylia thinks she'll show the world what it meant to be a 'little witch'.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want to add me, i'm called b a n g t a n™ in mobile legends. your kudos and comments mean a lot to me! ♡♡♡


End file.
